The Crossovers Movie
MLPCV's movie-spoofs of Warner Bros' 2014 film The Lego Movie Cast * Emmet Brickwoski - Newt Express *Wyldstyle/Lucy - Marie Celeste Express *Vitruvius - Lekmet vs. The Forces of Evil *Lord Business - Mojo Jojo Powerpuff Girls *President Business - Mr. Link Missing Link *Bad Cop/Good Cop - Him Powerpuff Girls/Jen Dark Crystal *Batman - Grim Reaper Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Unikitty - Pinkie Pie Little Pony Friendship is Magic *Benny - Olly Timbers to the Wayne *Metal Beard - Pirate Liliputtian Falls *Superman - Sonic The Hedgehog *Green Latern - Mike Chilton Motorcity *Wonder Woman - Sailor Moon *Two Knights - Ed and Eddy Edd 'n' Eddy *Robots - Mojo Jojo's Minions Powerpuff Girls Movie *Citizens of Bricksburg - My Little Pony Crossover Villains *Larry - Kragthar Over Yonder *Foreman Jim - Discord Little Pony Friendship is Magic *Barry - Popsy Investigation *Gail - Wendy Corduroy Falls *Wally - Tom Trench Hotel *Joe - Jimmy Two-Shoes *Surfer Dave - Uncle Grandpa *Where Are My Pants Guy - Alastor Hotel *Micro Managers - Romans and Obelix *Pigs - The Daltons Luke *Alligators - Monsters and Monsters *The Dragon - Neera Dinosaurs *Lady Liberty - Principal Moon Little Pony Equestria Girls *Robin Hood - Bobby Santiago Loud House *Mermaid Lady - Sasha Amhibia *Michelangelo Buonarroti - Beast Boy Titans Go *Michelangelo - Himself Version *Milhouse Van Houten - Liam Loud House *Swamp Creature - Wally Wayne *NBA-All-Stars - DuckTales Characters *Green Ninja - Sir Brad Starlight Over Yonder *Nice Vampire - Dracula Transylvania *Gandalf - Getafix and Obelix *Dumbledore - Cricket Green City Greens *Cleopatra - Penny Peterson Peabody and Sherman *William Shakespeare - Leonardo da Vinci Peabody and Sherman *Abraham Lincoln - Garrison Payne to the Wayne *Pa Cop and Ma Cop - Rian and Brea Dark Crystal Age of Resistance *Han Solo - Nick Vermeccili Arnold *Chewbacca - Badgerclops Mao Heroes of Pure Heart *C-3PO - Rin Tin Dumb Luke *Lando Calrissian - Beetle and the Two Strings *Skeletrons - Citizens of Bikini Bottoms Squarepants *Scuba Cops - Aliens [DuckTales2017 *Finn - Jack the Woods *The Man Upstairs - Ron Burgundy The Legend of Ron Burgundy Reference *Duplo Aliens as Herself The Computer - Karen Squarepants Gallery Newt-pirate-express-57.6.jpg Marie-celeste-pirate-express-3.52.jpg Lekmet profile.png Youtubescratch Wiki - Mojo Jojo.jpg Mr. Link.jpg Youtubescratch Wiki - Him Powerpuff Girls.jpg DC Jen 3839.jpg Grim 2.png Pinkie happily playing the yovidaphone S8E18.png S1E1 Olly moved a lever.png Maxresdefault Gravity Falls - The Golf War- Show Me the Monday.jpg Sonic-thumbs-1157685.jpg Mike Chilton.png Sailor-moon-serena-sailor-moon-super-s-black-dream-hole-7.4.jpg A-Case-of-Ed-ed-edd-and-eddy-6819135-1140-822.jpg Mojo Jojo's Minions.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains Characters.png Kragthar-wander-over-yonder-5.24.jpg Tumblr p9oialWaD01rb0j9ko1 250.png Bandicam 2019-05-03 17-53-58-169.jpg Bandicam 2019-08-21 18-34-46-455.jpg Hazbin hotel tom by jcgieafe-dcneb8p.jpg Bandicam 2019-05-04 18-39-54-021.jpg Bandicam 2019-05-13 23-16-36-438.jpg Asterix111.jpg Daltons.png Youtubescratch Wiki - Tumblr n0n7r0Cg0J1tr6hn4o2 1280.jpg Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-3518.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-14 09-56-20-778.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-21 23-04-34-965.jpg Sasha by ohyeahcartoonsfan ddeiswv-fullview.jpg Beast-boy-teen-titans-go-to-the-movies-8.06.jpg Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 Wiki - Michelangelo.png Liam-the-loud-house-1.82.jpg Tumblr p51n00aUds1vo9598o1 1280.png DuckTales Season 2 Promo Poster.jpg Bandicam 2019-08-20 19-20-16-378.jpg Dracula-hotel-transylvania-3-summer-vacation-6.41.jpg Getafix-asterix-and-the-vikings-4.94.jpg 480x270-Q95 c142f0365807324d91c213e154bcc0be.jpg Penny peterson by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d82vmwm.jpg Leonardo-da-vinci-mr-peabody-sherman-69.3.jpg Bandicam 2019-08-20 19-17-24-296.jpg Rian-dark-crystal-age-of-resistance-2.23.jpg Brea-dark-crystal-age-of-resistance-13.3.jpg Screenshot 2019-07-05 at 10.16.23 AM.png Badgerclops-mao-mao-heroes-of-pure-heart-3.76.jpg D2BGdIHXQAI4MXJ.jpg 'Kubo and the Two Strings' Exclusive Clip Beetle Inspiration maxresdefault.jpeg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8989.jpg 05f4a0b6885573c84dd16498cda4168e.jpg Into the Woods Animated Poster 05.gif WillFerrellRonBurgundy.jpg Duplo Aliens.png SpongeBob SquarePants Karen Plankton.jpg Category:The LEGO Movie Movie Spoofs Category:MLPCV Category:The Lego Movie Spoofs